


Words

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <i>Midnight</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

I once told the Dalek Emperor I speak five million languages. That might be stretching it just a wee, tiny bit. Without the TARDIS to help, I can only manage two or three thousand languages. The thing is, I love words. Love them. They have enormous power. They can inspire or discourage, hurt or comfort, explain or obfuscate. They are my first choice for settling conflict. I have always thought of words as the perfect weapons, because they could wound but not kill, and because they could never be stolen and used against me.

Now I know I was wrong.


End file.
